And Tears Fell Down From the Sky
by ChocolateBall1
Summary: AU. You didn't want to leave your big brother. You didn't want to leave with England. But unfortunately, you didn't have a choice. Implied England/Reader. Rated T for slight language.


**A little note before we begin. **Full author's note at the end.

This is a **really long one-shot** (no seriously, it's long) told in **second ****person**, which means instead of the words "I" or "he/she/it", ** you** is used instead. This means the story is **interactive**.

_And Tears Fell Down From the Sky_ takes place in an **alternate universe (AU), but the history is basically the same** except that, around the same time America is discovered (give or take a century, I am too lazy to check), **China has discovered another country (you) and kept it a secret for all this time.** (Man, he's good.) Therefore, almost all the history is the same as our universe and** this takes place a decade or so from this present (2012). **That's why America is doing well in the story and China isn't.

**This is meant to be an implied England/Reader story, but contains mostly angst/drama. **

I worked so hard on this. But I'm still not satisfied with the ending OTL

Read & Review please~Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>And Tears Fell Down From the Sky<strong>

The time when you first met him was a memory stained in your mind forever. Yet after all these years, you still don't know if you were glad it happen, or sorry it did.

Thunder boomed in the sky and lightning flashed brilliantly against the otherwise dark night sky. Water came down onto your rooftop, each and every one of them landing with a _thud_. It was humid, something you could not bear despite the fact that it was typical for your country's weather to include such clammy air. It was hot and sticky to your skin and you cursed yourself for not wearing looser clothing today. Thunderstorms in China weren't pleasant and by now you should've learned that.

You were sitting at the dinner table, waiting for your older brother to serve the dumplings. As you sat there you drummed your fingers up and down the cold surface and took a glance at the kitchen door every few seconds. You strained your ears to hear a sound coming from the kitchen and let out a breath of a relief when you heard China faintly humming a Chinese folk song. It was good to hear he was okay.

Lately your older brother had been acting strange. A couple of weeks ago you noticed that the older nation would be constantly hovering over you, as if he was afraid you would get kidnapped in his own house. As time passed he practically never let you out of his sight except for when you went to the bathroom, and sometimes you felt that even then he would be listening at the door, making sure that you were safe and sound. When you tried to go for a walk outside China would intervene and suggest an activity that was indoors-only. Eventually everything you did was an indoor activity and your brother always joined you in whatever you were doing. Curtains were closed shut and not a stream of sunlight was allowed to pass through it. Once in a while you would catch your brother peeking through the curtains, as if he was expecting somebody, or _something_, unwelcomed to come at anytime.

Who would make your brother so hysterical? To cause these bizarre habits to spring up? This was a thought that ran through your head daily, and it befuddled you to no end. Was it Korea? Or America? Perhaps it was Japan. It could very well be Russia too; you knew that the winter nation still stalked China around in a panda suit. But all of those nations held no threat to your brother, you knew; much less reduce him to such a nervous state. He might not look like it, but China was a strong nation, and he could defend both him and you easily.

Of course, his health _had_ been declining over this past weeks. China's usually glossy, neat hair that you admired so much turned faint and messy, and most of the time he never managed to comb all of the strands into his usual ponytail. The older nation's smooth skin lost its glow and he grew pale. You saw the small winces he made when he accidentally bumped into something and heard the small cries of pain that left his mouth when he picked up something moderately heavy. Though he tried to hide it from you, you were no fool. Although you always had struggled to show your emotions properly, you really did love your brother and had tried to express to him on more than one occasion your concern about his health. But China, not wanting you to worry, just waved it all away with his frail hand.

China was taking too long with the dumplings, you suddenly realized. Troubled, you got up from the dining table and headed towards the kitchen door. Craning your head around the doorway, you were about to call your brother's name when a single knock abruptly sounded on the front door.

China froze. The knock echoed throughout the house, clearly heard and much louder than the storm outside, then dimmed away into silence. Like your brother, you were frozen as well and so many questions spun around your head that it was making you dizzy. What was happening? Why was your brother acting so strangely these past few weeks? What did this all have to do with you? And most importantly, _who was at the door_?

The silence was broken by a frenzy of loud knocks, accompanied by many angry shouts from outside.

"Dammnit China! Open up!"

"It's raining cats and dogs out here my dear China, won't you please open up? I'm afraid Big Brother isn't able to afford dry cleaning for his poor clothes these days."

"Raining cats and dogs? Are you stupid France; the only thing falling from the sky is water!"

"It's a phrase,_ Amerique_."

Waking up from his petrified trance at the sound of furious remarks outside, China spun around and walked over to you very rapidly and quietly, his golden eyes wide open with fear. He pushed you in the general direction of your room and whispered, "Stay in your room and don't make any sounds. And no matter what you hear, _do not come out_." The last part was said in such an urgent way that you couldn't help but let the fear in your heart strike just a little deeper. What was going on?

Obeying what you were told to do, you hurriedly walked down the hallway and went into your small room, locking the door behind you. You were curious though as to know what was going on and leaned against your keyhole, trying to hear everything you could. The sound of China's feet rushing to answer the door and the muffled shouts from your visitors came to you quite clearly and you deemed that listening where you were currently positioned would be enough.

"Took you long enough to answer the door," a bitter male's voice said. "Just exactly what were you doing?"

A slight huff from China. "Well before you guys _rudely_ came to my house knocking, I was cooking dinner!" Another huff. "Westerners these days," you heard him mutter. "No manners at all…"

"Dude, chill," came another voice. "We only needed to discuss something with you…"

"What is needed to be discussed?" hissed your brother. "You already killed my people. Even now they're dying from the poison you filled my air with. You took my money during a food shortage and my economy is falling apart. What else can you take? There's nothing left!"

Your eyes widened slightly at these words from your brother. You might be strong, but you had been kept ignorant of the world around you at present. Sure, you knew your history, especially of China's wars, but you knew nothing of the world today. You never realized what you brother had been going through and silently you beat yourself up for not noticing. Some sister you were.

"That's what you get for being a Commie," said the second man. Guessing from what he just called China, this was America. The Asian nation had always complained about him. At the nickname "Commie", you really wanted to march out there and slap America across his face, but you restrained yourself, remembering what China had told you. America continued. "But what we came for is [your name]. We know you have her. You can't keep hiding her forever old man."

Your eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Why were they discussing about you?

"Aiyah, I don't know what you're talking about, aru!" China said, and you noted the panic in his voice. In your mind you visualized him shaking his head furiously in denial.

"I beg to differ, China. You've been keeping this country a secret for four centuries now, using it's resources to help your own country prosper. You know this country very well, and you can't keep it a secret forever. We demand that you bring [name] out here, _now_."

Anger was bubbling up inside you. Whoever this person was, you didn't like the way he was treating China. He was rude and his tone was incredibly brusque, and he made your brother seem like he was using you for his own benefits. While China did take some of your resources, it was with your consent, and it was in fact good for your country's trade. And the way this stranger talked about you, oh, how you wanted to kick his guts out! He talked about you as if you were _nothing_, like you were just a toy. At least America used the word "her". This country, whoever he was, referred to you as if you had no gender. If you weren't obeying China's orders, you would be out there beating up this man right now.

A sudden realization dawned upon you and your anger disappeared. Wasn't there a _third_ man? France, wasn't it? Why wasn't he speaking at the moment? You heard China, America, and the jerk arguing, but a fourth voice wasn't there…wait, were those footsteps you heard? You moved your ear away from the keyhole and looked through it instead, a silent gasp escaping when you saw a blonde man dressed in a fancy blue uniform heading towards your door. Scrambling away from the door you looked for a place to hide. The closet? No, that was too obvious. And if he looked in there you would be caught immediately. Under the bed? Yes, that was better. It was dark and you could blend into it easily.

Rolling under the bed and soon crouching in the far corner, you listened as the footsteps got closer. It was unlikely he would be able to get in; the door was locked. But even so, you kept quiet and held your breath, waiting for something to happen.

The footsteps stopped and under the crack of your door, you could tell that France was in front of it. The door knob jiggled. You heard the European country push against the door, but since it was locked, the Frenchman had no luck. Just when you thought he was going to give up and leave though, you heard a card being taken out and sliding through your door…your eyes widened, you knew what he was trying to do. The door opened with a click and a triumphant "Ah-ha!" came from France, and he walked into your room. He had succeeded in unlocking your door.

As light footsteps pattered around, you cozied up further into the corner you were hiding in and tried to make your breathing as light as possible. A scrape against the floor and the banging of a door against the wall told you he was opening your closet. As France swept his eyes in search for you, he came upon your underclothes and chuckled. "My, my," he said, "it seems like America was right. This new country really is a lovely young lady." Another laugh.

You guessed what he was doing and took a sharp intake of breath. What a lewd man! No wonder China had always warned you of the western countries. They were nothing but trouble. You regretted it, however, when you saw France's feet whip around in your direction and his head appear to where you where hiding. He had found you.

More laughter came out of him. "So this is where you are hiding, _mon chéri_." He reached for you and you tried to back away from this pervert. He smiled and said, "It's no use trying to escape now, [name]." You shuddered from the way he said your name. "It's over."

In one swift motion France managed to grab your arm and drag you out from under your bed, then pulled you up roughly. "Now, keep quiet and come with me pretty lady," whispered the European nation. "Don't even think about trying to escape."

He laughed as you struggled, knowing your efforts to escape were futile. You breathed heavily and glared at France, enraged at his amusement that was directed at your actions. How you hated this man. How you hated all of these men, the ones that decided to disrupt your brother's life and yours, who ruined the peace in your world. Summoning all of your hate at that moment, you bit hard onto France's hand. With a cry he dropped his grip on you and you sprinted away, but the European nation recovered quickly and caught you. You tripped and fell with a loud thud.

The arguing between the three other countries stopped and they looked down the hall to see you pinned down to the ground, face-forward, by France. All of them never noticed that France had disappeared.

"Bloody frog, what are you doing?" asked the man with large eyebrows, whose voice you recognized to be the idiot whom you wanted to punch so much. This man's green orbs then rested upon you. "And who do you have there?"

France stood up and pulled you up with him, holding him close to your chest. You squirmed a little, uncomfortable on how close you were to your kidnapper.

"While you people were fighting," France chuckled, "I managed to find [name]." His grip on you tightened.

"[Name]!" China choked out, running over to you and tearing you from France's grasp. He hugged you, burying his face into your hair. You returned his embrace, glad to be with someone so familiar again. A few moments of silence went by like this until America interrupted with a cough. You and China separated.

"Uhm, yeah, this is cute and all, but we need to get down to business China," he muttered, his blue orbs scanning his shoes as they shifted around on the floor. "We're in a bit of a hurry. Time zones and all, y'know?"

The blonde with green eyes spoke up. "Yes, we really need to discuss about this thing over here." He nodded in your direction and you glared at him, feeling your face heating up most considerably. Even in front of your face, he dared to treat you as a lower being!

"Ah, _Angleterre_, you shouldn't be speaking of [name] in such a way!" said France, nodding in your direction with a wink. You shuddered and backed away a bit. "She is a lady and needed to be treated as such. Didn't you always say you were a gentleman, England?" finished the French nation.

So this was England. Now that you knew who giant eyebrows was, you hate for him flared even more. You knew about the Opium War, and how the pirate country took Hong Kong from China. You were young then, but you remembered how distraught your brother was, and the nights he spent weeping in his room. Your hands balled into tight fists, your finger nails digging into the palms of your hands. You wished to say something, but you didn't know what, so you bit your lip hard. A little blood came with it, but you ignored it.

"B-but…" China glanced your way, his face filled with fear and worry. "All three of you can't have [name]! That is simply ridiculous!" he cried, once again hugging you against him.

It became quiet for a few seconds before America spoke up.

"Then how about only one of us gets her?" he suggested. "The other two can get something else of equal value."

France and England nodded. "Alright then," said France, "then I get her."

"What the hell, you git!" shouted England, bushy eyebrows shooting up in anger. "I say that out of the three of us, I will receive this country!"

"Nonsense!" boomed America, who puffed his chest out. "The hero always gets the fair maiden!"

"Are you out of your mind America? This is not some kind of action movie!"

"Do you doubt my hero-ness?"

"THAT'S NOT EVEN A WORD!"

You and China watched as the three nations bickered and fought, amazed at how childish they could be. You were breathing heavily now, the madness of this situation getting to you. Finally you couldn't take it anymore.

"SHUT UP!" you screamed, and everyone hushed as they looked at you, surprised. China took his hand away from you, not used to seeing you so emotional and so…not calm. Everyone else was amazed that you could even speak.

"No one is going to take me without my permission," you seethed. You could imagine the smoke that was coming out of your ears right now. "I would rather beat you all bloody right now and stay with my brother, but obviously you guys are too stupid to leave China alone," you spat out. "So I will choose who I am going with, and you will leave China alone, alright?" The three nations nodded at you, too stunned to protest or say even a word.

You took a few breaths to calm yourself down, and your anger was overcome by shyness. What did you just do? It was rather out of character for you to take control like this, usually you were the ones in the sidelines, observing. _I guess all of this is just going to my head_, you thought. _But now I have to choose to go with one of these idiots and leave brother by himself_…you winced at the thought of China being alone. How come he was always cursed with this fate? You felt sorry for him, but you knew it was the only way for China to be left alone.

All the countries around you seemed to notice the change in your mood; that you were uncertain and timid again. China leaned over to you and whispered, "[Name]…?"

You looked into your brother's eyes. There was fatigue and fear swirling around in there, but it was all overcome by one emotion: worry. Worry that was meant for you. Oh, how you wanted to stay with him, to be under his care forever, but you knew that he would keep on suffering as long as you were in his house. So you whispered back, "It's fine, Big Brother," and turned to the waiting Westerners.

France was definitely out. He was a pervert and you rapidly pushed away the thoughts of what he might do to you if you chose to go with him. England was out too, you didn't forget the way he treated you and China. So that left America. He seemed to be a pretty good choice; from what you heard about him he was friendly enough, and his country was getting along pretty well. The American country was a bit dense and lazy, but that was alright. You could handle it.

Just as you were about to announce that you were choosing America, your eyes wandered over the British nation. You met his eyes, and you noticed they were the deepest green you had ever seen. They were like emeralds, a nice colour but hard and glossed over. But if you could past that jewel-like surface…

China gave a mangled cry. "[Name], why…" Snapping back to reality, you focused and realized that you had unconsciously pointed to England. You were about to rectify your mistake when England stride over and took your arm. He said, "Well then, I guess [name] chooses me. I'll be taking my leave now." He bowed to China and said, "Good day," and walked over to the front door, pulling you with him.

Wait, you were leaving now? Just like that? What about your items? How about your farewell to your brother? You didn't even want to live with this man! Turning your head over your shoulder you cried, "China!" and you saw China trying to reach for you, trying to run after you but he was being held back by America and France and you were now being dragged out the door-

_BAM!_ Thunder shook the earth as England slammed the door behind him, and you were shaken awake by the sudden coldness for rain upon your face. You were yanked across streets and lugged through the city, the man's grip on you so tight you were afraid he was cutting off your blood circulation. After a while of walking through this rain you stopped a short distance from a nearly empty airport. England was about to tug you further when you snatched your arm away from him.

"No," you snarled, pushing away from the English nation. You were repulsed by him. "I refuse to go with you anymore."

The nation simply lifted a bushy eyebrow. "You choose to come with me. Therefore you are coming to live at my house," he stated, though he made no move to grab you again.

"I don't care!" you screeched, frustrated. "You couldn't let me bring anything with me? You expect me to leave everything behind on a whim? What about my brother," you sobbed. "You've been bullying him for so long now! You and those two dirty countries with you! Why couldn't you have let me say good-bye? What do you want with me anyway? Jerk! Bastard!"

Your knees were weak from walking so much, and perhaps because the stress of this day had taken its toll. Maybe you were just so emotionally wrecked that it affected you physically. Whatever the reason was, they gave out and you fell to the ground crying. In between your sobs you screamed, "I hate you! I hate you so much!"

As you kneeled on the ground crying, shouting out your insults to the nation in front of you, England stood there, immobile. Lightning kept on flashing and the thunder continued, the only thing louder than your cries. Meanwhile, the gray storm clouds cried and tears fell down from the sky.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Well...I said it was long. A few notes, although nobody seems to read author's notes anyway.

This was an idea I had for some time, blah blah blah, but I never thought to actually write it out and make it interactive. Either way,** there is more to the story where it isn't all drama and angst and more where there's romance with England**, but I decided to keep it a one-shot. If someone wants me to make it a chapter story...well, I would need a lot of encouragement then.

In case you didn't read the beginning, this is an AU story with basically the same history as our world except that China has been keeping a country a secret for a long time. Taken place a decade or two in the future, give or take a few months, from our present-time (January 2012).

I would include the little parts of fake history here, but...that's way too long.

**I hope you enjoyed it**. It was the first time I worked so hard on this a story...and I'm actually proud of it. Maybe my post-writing session hasn't set in yet, in which I would realize why I don't do so well in writing. Ah, well...

Lame title is lame, but I can't think of a better one.

(If you see this on DeviantArt, it's probably me. I use the account for drawing cartoons, so it looks really out of place, OTL)

**Reviews are greatly appreciated.** I would love it if people looked at this, even more so if they reviewed. Desperate as that may sound, it's the truth.


End file.
